The Remembrall
by Andromeda Khun
Summary: The Remembrall Factory- the infamous site of rumors and secrets. And Colin Creevey is ready to expose the biggest one.


Author's Note

House/ Team: Eagles

Class: Care of Magical Creatures

Category: Drabble

Prompt: Object: Remembrall

Word Count: 839

* * *

The spindly young man swallowed, moistening his suddenly dry mouth as he stared at the fortress looming before him. Darkness clung to him, camouflaging him in the midnight shadows. The moon had not yet risen, but the faint stars struggled to illuminate the blackness. Their soft light shone upon the sign hanging on the fortress' gate. "Remembrall Factory", it read. He touched a small round object in his satchel which glowed red and nodded to himself.

_I better get hired for this, _Colin thought grimly, _otherwise all that practice in Hogwarts was for nothing. By tomorrow, I should be a real journalist. _

As he hopped the fence, his mind flashed back to that terrifying, _incredible _year that had changed his life. Back then, until he was petrified by the Basilisk, he had stalked Harry Potter. A ghost of a smile crossed his face as he remembered those obsessive days. Of course, now Colin realized he had really stalked for the thrill. So when he began sneaking around at night, he was soon addicted.

Once he graduated Hogwarts, the only job he considered was journalism. An Auror may get more thrill from their job, but they required insanely high grades, utmost dedication, and incredible spell-casting skills. Meanwhile journalists, or at least barmy journalist interns such as himself, only needed stealth and guts.

Colin grimaced at the factory door in front of him. Glancing about him, he drew his wand, and whispered, "_Alohomora."_ The lock clicked, and Colin pushed the door open. _This better work, _he thought, _The Daily Prophet promised me that if I found a good story, they would hire me. _This midnight adventure, though exciting, was his final test to become a full-fledged journalist. He glanced in his pouch, tapped the expensive Remembrall inside, and grunted as it glowed red. Again.

Colin slowly closed the door behind him and silently crept forward. According to the floor plans he had memorized, he was now on the Remembrall Factory floor. Naturally, he had cast a Disillusionment and Silencing Charm on himself. One couldn't be too careful, especially when investigating the notorious Remembrall factory. As an intern for the Prophet, Colin had heard the stories and rumors. It was said that the Remembrall company never answered questions nor disclosed information. Everyone was refused entry. And of course, the few journalists who inquired into the company never acted the same again.

With his trusty camera around his neck, Colin could hopefully find some incriminating information and deliver the photos to the Daily Prophet. Drawing his wand again, he softly said, "_Homenum Revelio," _With bated breath, he waited for the sound that signalled another person's presence. There was silence, so he relaxed. Apparently, nobody was in the factory.

Striding forward, Colin began to climb the stairs. If he was lucky, the plant manager's office contained the information he sought. He could see the headlines already. "REMEMBRALLS - A HOAX?"

The evidence was very persuasive. Every person he interviewed said that the ball always turned red. No matter who touched it, even if the person wasn't aware they had forgotten something, the ball would glow red.

Now, it was possible that Remembralls were extremely sensitive. They could simply be sensing the inevitable flaws of memory.

However, another answer was that Jacob Parkinson, the leader of the company, was committing fraud. Colin personally believed that the company was selling glass balls enchanted to glow red when touched. It would only take a simple variation of the _Colovaria _charm. A basic spell like _Colovaria_ wouldn't require specially trained staff, saving Parkinson a great deal of money and creating a sizable nest egg for himself.

If Colin was right, he would be a journalist tomorrow. All he needed to do was snoop around the manager's office…

Colin paused at an oak door, whispered, "_Alohomora,_" and walked in. Glancing at the Remembrall in his pouch, he touched it again. And again, it glowed red. _Well, _Colin thought, _if Remembralls are actually enchanted correctly, I guess I've forgotten something… but I have no idea what it is._

He shrugged, then walked to the filing cabinet. His hands trembled as he opened the first drawer. _If I'm right about this, then I'm finally going to be a journalist. _After taking a deep breath, Colin began searching through the files.

In the light of his wand, Colin turned through paper after paper. His breathing grew faster. _What if I'm wrong…_ Then his eyes landed on file labelled 'Remembrall Spell'. Slowly, carefully, he opened the file.

And he laughed.

It had all been a hoax. He was _right. _

Quickly, Colin started taking photos of the incriminating evidence. As he concentrated on taking clear photos, he didn't notice the door quietly opening.

The next morning, Colin woke up with a groan. He still needed a story for the Prophet so he could be hired. Sighing, he stepped out of bed and slipped on a Remembrall. Colin picked up the offending Remembrall and blearily noted its bright red glow.

_Huh,_ _I must have forgotten something._


End file.
